


What's Hope With No Savior

by anothermalecblog



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF everyone, Emotional, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Happy Ending, M/M, Physical hurt, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermalecblog/pseuds/anothermalecblog
Summary: The Circle has heavily infiltrated the Clave. Alec, Izzy and Jace have been captured. Magnus, Clary and Simon are on a rescue mission.





	What's Hope With No Savior

Magnus can’t seem to sit down. Or breathe normally. How could he when his heart is beating out of control? He wonders where Clary and Simon are. They should have been here already. Time is running out.

Simon knocks on the front door. Before Magnus gets to it, Clary bursts through. She must have used her unlocking rune. _Good to know that her rune works, _Magnus thinks.

“Has your magic been fully replenished?” Clary asks, after giving Magnus a quick hug that they both need.

Magnus draws a sharp breath and lets magic flair from his fingertips – blue flaming magic.

“Completely.” Magnus isn’t lying. His body is thrumming with newly restored power. “Your weapons?”

Clary flashes the handles of her dual kindjals. “I packed as many blades as I could keep on me.” There are a couple of seraph blades on her that Magnus can’t visibly spot which is good.

“Simon.” Magnus turns to the Daylighter.

“I got my toughest Nikes.” He does a light tap with his foot. Magnus waves his hand in Simon’s direction and effectively charms his shoes. Simon raises his eyebrows in question.

“A little charm to prevent them from burning out.” Magnus explains quickly. “Everyone ready?”

There’s silence among them. They wish they had more people – more backup. But considering the situation, they are all they have. And heaven’s their witness, they will bring the force of an army.

____________

Alec is kicked awake. He never meant to fall asleep but a few days without proper food and enough water will drain even the toughest soldier out. He can hear Izzy’s voice, in the chamber next to his. _Let go of me, _she screams. Alec is immediately up on his feet. Call it brother instinct or whatever. But the two Circle members use their tasers on him and Alec falls back down onto his knees. Coughing – he feels so weak and hopeless. He begins to hear Jace who is locked up in the opposite cell. Jace is not happy with whatever is being done to him.

Alec immediately finds out what it is. The guards hoist him up and forcefully remove his shirt. In the next five minutes, he is scrubbed with ripped up rags and rough sponges. They put a red shirt over him. All clean and freshly dressed for execution. Alec wants to laugh at the irony of it, but his jaw feels sore from the punching he took the day before.

He’s the last one to be taken out of his cell. Izzy and Jace are already restrained and escorted by two guards each. As soon as Alec sees his siblings, he automatically attempts to run to them but he’s tased again. His mind gets too hazy now. Before he knows it, they’re in the courtyard, standing among other Shadowhunters – many of whom he could recognize. He would be worried for them if he didn’t know they are not going to be executed today. If the Circle wants to establish a new Clave, they need manpower – capable Shadowhunters they can use and exploit.

No. Today is a demonstration. The Circle is going to make an example – a last attempt to annihilate any will to fight back. What’s a better way to do so than publicly and brutally killing off the people who stood in the front line against them – the Lightwood siblings.

Alec looks to Jace and then Izzy. He can see the tear streaks on her face. Alec knows he looks the same. After all, he cried himself to sleep last night – back against the stone wall, wanting to claw his way into Izzy’s cell to hug her one more time. Jace’s face is swollen. He got the worst beating. Jace always has a mouth on him – still spieling insults when his mouth is already bloody. Alec knows too well. He would scold him but what good is that going to do now.

He looks up to the sky – asking the angels for one last miracle even though he knows it’s in vain. There’s at least a silver lining. Magnus – the love of his life. Magnus made it out alive. Alec saw it. He remembers the horrifying look on Magnus’ face when Alec screamed at him to close the portal less the Circle members would come after them – all the young Downworlders they had just rescued from the Circle’s murder camp. Alec wishes his last memory of Magnus was a happy one. _But at least he’s alive_, Alec thinks to himself.

“Alec, I’m sorry.” Izzy quietly whispers next to him. “If I had been quicker-“

“Izzy, don’t.” Alec hushes her. “This is not your fault. Nor it is mine.”

“It’s theirs.” Jace sneers, glaring at the Circle members standing around them.

“I love you.” Alec says. “Both of you.” Alec has never been one to freely express his affection, but he needs Izzy and Jace to know – to hear these words from him. Especially now.

____________

They step out of the portal – right at the edge of Idris.

“Your rune can break down the wards, right?” Simon nervously watches Clary readying her stele.

“It has to.” Clary grits her teeth. Indeed, it has too – for her friends and her lover.

“Get ready, Simon. As soon as the wards are down, I will turn off their alarm system so that the guards won’t know Downworlders are on the premises. And then you-“

“I know the plan.” Simon is never one to be impatient and curt, but he has just as much on the line as Magnus and Clary. If he was alive, Simon’s heart would be bursting out of his chest. Magnus understands so he nods and gets ready.

_Alexander. Alexander. Alexander. _Magnus wants to scream out so that Alec might hear him. Magnus is going to save him even if it’s the last thing he’d ever do.

_________

They’re led onto the platform in the middle of the courtyard after their names are called. Alec can’t seem to listen to Valentine who’s undoubtedly monologuing. He’s listing out their so-called crimes against the Circle and the Shadowhunters’ mission. Venomous lies which Alec can no longer care about.

Standing there about to be killed as a spectacle, Alec has no regret, though he is afraid – as anyone would be in the face of imminent death. He closes his eyes. _Happy thoughts. Little Max. Izzy’s and Jace’s laughter. Being enraptured by Magnus’ love and warmth_. Oh. What Alec wouldn’t give to see Magnus’ smile one more time, but he doesn’t have much left to give.

Izzy must have been listening to Valentine because her anger is sparked again. Her wrists are bleeding from her straining and struggling against the ropes. A fighter until the very end. 

“-as an example of what will befall on anyone who dares to defy the authority of the Circle.” Valentine finally ends his little speech.

_There it is_, Alec thinks to himself. 

___________

It takes Clary a few tries but she finally composes herself – trying to calm her mind which is buzzing like live wires. She thinks of the face she dreams of every night – of beautiful and fiery eyes – of gentle hands that hold her heart and strong arms that embrace her body when she’s weak.

Next to her, Magnus pulls at all the magic at his disposal. He has never felt stronger. Perhaps it’s true – that nothing is stronger than true love. Because Magnus has never been more motivated – more ready to burn down everything to get back what has been taken from him.

Simon should be more afraid. He is used to being the one to be saved from dire situations, but now Simon is heading straight into danger and his own life is the last thing that concerns him – not when someone he cares about with his entire being is about to be executed.

The rune flares up and the wards are broken down. Magnus instantly destroys the security system.

“Simon. Go.” Magnus calls out as soon as he’s done. Simon is gone in a flash. Clary activates her Speed and Strength runes while Magnus opens a portal.

“Get as close as you can.” Clary says to Magnus before taking off.

___________

The three of them hold their heads high, even when their hands are shaking from fear. Alec looks to his siblings for the last time. A gentle smile. And then he closes his eyes.

But right before the fire can swallow them, a loud explosion breaks out. The guards run into the courtyard – scrambling in panic and fear. _There’s been a breach. Someone is breaking in. _

Alec can feel it in the air – Magnus’ magic. He’s all but too familiar with it.

At the entrance into the execution square, stands Magnus against twenty fully armed Shadowhunters but they don’t stand a chance. With a sweep of his arms, Magnus knocks them all down – making a way in for Clary and Simon.

Everything around them is rushed into complete commotion. Chaos. 

Valentine immediately makes for a quick escape, but he only gets so far before one of Clary’s kindjals finds its way into his upper thigh from a considerate distance.

Alec’s heart speeds up and it’s as if life has been breathed through his body again. There’s a blur around them – something or someone moving at inhuman speed. In a blink of an eye, the guards holding them are knocked off the platform due to a quick push.

“Simon.” Jace gasps, disbelief in his voice. “You idiot. What are you-“

“Shut up!” Simon tries to untie Jace as fast as he can “I’m trying to save you here.”

Soon, Alec and Izzy are freed from their bonds too. Simon is gone again and when he comes back, he brings their steles and weapons with him. Alec, Izzy and Jace waste no time. With their Strength, Stamina and Speed runes activated, they pick up their weapons. Simon whispers something to Jace – a quick confession he should have said sooner – before running off again to release the other Shadowhunters.

Izzy heads straight for Valentine. Her whip wraps around his arm which is about to strike Clary with his own blade. That is enough distraction for Clary to charge forward and plunge her blade into his heart.

“You’re okay. You’re okay.” Clary mumbles as she holds Izzy close, hand tracing her face. _Thank the Angel you’re okay._

Their reunion is cut short. They must find their way out first.

__________

Most of the Circle members surround Magnus. It’s very much expected. As a warlock, Magnus is the biggest threat. Cowards with crossbows hiding behind pillars firing at him from different directions. He slips and an arrow finds its target in his shoulder. Sharp pain courses through his body. Before they can take the chance to take Magnus down, one of Alec’s explosive arrows finds them first and it blows them up from where they’re hiding. In the split-second Magnus looks to Alec, a Circle member approaches, and he gets close enough to strike Magnus’ arm. A deep cut. Magnus screams out this time and Alec sees nothing but red. Four arrows strike the attacker’s chest. Using his seraph blade, Alec effectively takes down the bad guys in close combat. He might be a prodigy in archery, but Alec is also a gifted talent with a sword.

Magnus gets back onto his feet. With Alexander standing right next to him, he is revitalized. Hope. Love. Survival instinct kicks in with full force. Adrenaline in their veins. With magic and arrows of deadly accuracy – they take down all the Circle members.

Alec feels like he can breathe again when he finally embraces Magnus and kisses him with all his might. Too overwhelmed they can barely say a word. Clary and Izzy join them soon after.

“Valentine is dead, but some Circle high-ups have escaped.” Clary reports.

“We should get out of here first.” Izzy straightens out her trusty whip into a long staff. Her eyes still scanning around for possible ambush.

As soon as Simon and Jace join the group, Magnus opens a portal and they all quickly step through. Izzy is right. Finding the rest of the Circle is problem for another day. After what they’ve been through, rest is what they all need.

Even though danger is still lurking around the corner, they are more confident than ever about what they are fighting for. They know what they are capable of. Most importantly, they know now that they have the strongest weapon in their armory.

Not even the force of heaven and hell combined could tear love apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I haven't written in so long. I hope this wasn't too disappointing. Keep an eye out for other upcoming Shadowhunters fics.  
Find me on Tumblr @anothermalecblog ^^


End file.
